Loss
by C.RoWhite
Summary: WARNING: lots of feels. Through the eyes of Kidd, had she survived but hid from Edward so he could be the better man he became. Read and review!


_A sorta Kiddway one shot. I hope you all enjoy it. There is no smut, or anything like that just a lot of feels something I thought off when reading another story and replaying the game._

I stood in Edwards house watching him as he slept. The island had got through a fantastical change through the years and it became a bountiful land. It also became the new home of the assassins. Edward opened his home up to us as an apology to Ah Tabai and the others. It was a great place to call home and easily defended from outsiders.

He had just returned from his final Task, his final assassination in the Caribbean and was taking it easy. I heard about the letter he received from his ex-father in law. His wife Caroline had died years prior and before then gave birth to a little girl, merely months after her left. With all the letters he received she never told him. It broke my heart but I knew he would be a good father.

The sun started to brighten the sky and he started to stir from his sleep. I had to leave and go back to the others. I looked back at him once more and as he rolled over a very familiar red fabric wrapped his wrist. With a heavy heart I turned and left going back to the docks to mix with my kind. Among so many I never felt so alone. Even with Ah Tabai knowing I was there, I was still alone.

"My child, Why do you still hide yourself? You know you do not need to here. Let him know you are alive. He was done very good by you. He is a fine assassin, one of the best I seen." Tabai's words were soft and meaningful.

"If I show mahself ta him now, every thin' will be fir not. He will no' finish our work an' he will refuse ta go back ta England. He will fer ever be a wanted man if he see me." My voice was hoarse and my throat dry. I wanted to cry and moan my loss of happiness. "I will jus' watch 'im till I 'm forced ta beat 'im"

Tabai left me alone as the day grew older. I the crew of the Jackdaw moved up to the house to celebrate their return as the night before was late and they were tired. I joined the crew staying out of sight for the time being. I listened and watch seeing Ann and Edward together. They spoke of how he would be a good father even though he was scared. It was at that time someone yell a ship coming to port.

Edward paled and Ann smiled pushing him on. She started to sing for the crew and Edward. He was sad, so sad it tore me up. I knew just by stepping out from my hiding place and throwing my hood back I could ease nearly all his suffering but I couldn't. That would be selfish of me. I need to think of all the people he will help back in England. All the templars he would stop, and all the new assassins he would train and recruit.

He left down to the port. I stayed at the party biting my lip till it bled to clear my head of the idea of running to him. He was gone nearly an hour before he returned with a young girl dressed in blue. She had his eyes and she was blonde like him. She was a beautiful child and she was his. She was also Caroline. I had to leave and that's what I did. I left the party hiding back at the dock and beach. I stayed there and refused to leave knowing the moment I saw Edward again I would expose myself to him.

I watched as the Jackdaw Crew stocked and resupplied the ship for a long over seas trip. I knew it was time. It was time for him to leave. I hated every body those men brought on that ship. I hated every drop of water in the ocean that would take him away from me. I hated every damn gust of window that would pull his ship away from me. I hated the Jackdaw as it was going to take sail him away from me where I could never see, touch, nor hear him ever again.

The day finally came as he and his daughter, Jenny, came from the house luggage and sacks filled with their things. He still had that familiar piece of fabric around his wrist. He helped his daughter on to the deck before tossing their bags on and climbing over the railing to the ship. Everyone not leaving stood around the docks and beach watching, wave, saying farewell, and good luck. I stood by the bonfires praying the god everyone claimed existed would shatter his mast with a bolt of lightening so he would have to stay longer.

The snap of sails being dropped and and caught by the wind drew my gaze to the ship. I saw it leaving. I rushed across the beach shoving my way through the dispersing crowd, fighting to call him back as he hadn't left the cove, I could still see his person. I was an idiot for hiding and letting him leave. I was to stubborn to realize I loved him, and too stupid to realize everything I expected him to be able to do with out me there, he could also do with me along side him. I threw my hood back as I raced to the end of the dock I bellowed his name as loud as I could. I screamed so hard for my I felt my throat ache, but I never saw him turn around. He couldn't hear me, he was to far away with the ocean eating my cries to him. I screamed out in frustration as I dropped to my knees.

Tabai came to me and knelt beside me as for once in my life I felt heart break and loss like nothing anyone could imagine. I let my pride get the better of me and I let it block my heart and my head. I looked to Tabai and hugged him as I needed someone to support me while I was weak. He held me with out a word and waited for me. I let everything I bottled up out till I had nothing left. I was now officially alone in this world as the last person I could have ever loved just left without even knowing I was still alive. The only person left I could call friend was Ann Bonnie and I don't know how she will accept me back. Once I composed myself I headed up to the house to try and reclaim my last friend.


End file.
